flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The interstellar guardians volume 4
Chapter 1: unwanted visitors the guardians were finally at peace and they thought it would be this way for the rest of their lives ''Scott Clerkson was now 21 years old and the others were all adults of 32 to 34 they thought their lives would have been peaceful forever but they should have known better.'' as they received unwanted visitors late at night they looked like knight with orange and dark armor with a logo that looks like a raccoons face on the top left they were holding machine guns and the guardians woke up from this raid. and they made sure to stick together and grab whatever weapon and armor to get through these guys. then they silently joined the guards downstairs and surounded them, there were 6 of them in total. Scott What do you guys want? the guards all spoke together. Guards 89P13 has sent us to capture you. Gamora And who is- The guards unexpactidly started shooting at them and they took cover. Scott would occasionaly shoot the guards and nebula would throw her firebals 3 were taken down in flames which meant that they were robots. 3 ot them remained and they kept shooting in every possible direction and scott was able to throw a grenade at them and blow them up. a fire started to burn the house so scott went to the nearest fire extinguisher and sprayed it onto the fire and it was extinguished but the house was in a terrible state. and it fell apart which made Scott infuriated. Scott Great this house costed billions of dollars! Groot i am groot Scott You don't have to apologies groot this aint your fault. Drax You guys were real brave in there im proud of ya. Nebula Well thank you drax! Scott Ok we gotta find whoever that 89P13 is and show him his fate. Scott goes to the basement which is still intact the others follow, it contains a lab and his fathers ship, scott rubs the ship proudly. Scott i missed this bad boy! Drax i wish peter was here Gamora wait we dont know where that 89P13 guy is? Maverick Maybe these robot guards have clues to its location. Scott You may be right, im coming roght back don't touch anything. Scott went up the stairs to the destroyed house and the robots were melting Scott was hoping that there still was somekind of clue intact so he searched one of the robots. and carefully removed some cables and components and winded you turning the robot around and finding coordenates on the robots torso endoskeletoon, he decided to steal its lifev source which was a large green glowing battery. he also took a picture of the coordenates on his ipad as a reminder and sprinted to the others. Drax was about to grab a diamond shaped bomb and Scott pulled him back from it. Scott I told you not to touch anything! Drax What is that thing anyways? Scott turned around with his arms crossed ignoring his question. Drax Ok nevermind then! Scott Ok so we can go on our very last adventure. The team follow him in the ship and scott goes to his pilot seat and the others sit in the living room, scott found peters scarf and guns and it reminded him of Peter he grabbed the walkman and opened it but the audio cassete was not the one they listened to at the time. Instead of being called volum 3 it was called volum 4 collection and it was textured as if it was golden. as Scott listened to it he was surprised to find out that most of his favorit music was on this tape which were elvis presley songs and micheal jackson songs. Drax removed the earspeakers he had. Drax We should go right now! Scott ok fine lets go... Scott started the ship and took off to space. Chapter 2: The greatest plan The ship was stuck into an asteroid belt and Scott atttempted to avoid all of them but one damaged the ship so they had to land on the nearest moon it was a small dark moon that lacked any sign of light and oxygen the crew had to put on space suits to remain alive. strange structures suround the planet such as large piramids and cave systems but it all seemed abandoned. Scott gets off the ship first and looks around. Scott Ok its all clear. The others got off the ship. Scott Il fix the ship you guys should cover me. Drax So your afraid? Scott No im the leader here without me you guys would be dead. Groot I AM GROOT Scott Ok i might have overexagerated. Gamora Enophe talk and lets do as he says! Everyone surounds scott with theyre weapons ready to fight. ships land on the moon and people come out of them its too dark to see theyre features. The beings shoot at the guardians and they block the lasers and other missiles. Some beings sprint at the guardians and they cut threw some of them and they end up being these robots that attacked them earlier. one of them manages to grab scott by the tail and he almost shot him until drax cut him open. Scott fell on the ground face first he grabed his tail and went underneath the ship to be safer. Drax Are you alright? Scott My tail hurts but thats it. Drax Ok time to beat the last ones. Drax started to cut threw more of them and gamora does the same Nebula throws firebals at some and they burn down groot throws some of the planet and Maverick blows some off with his bomb arrows. They all end up dead at the hands of the guardians and Scott is done repairing the ship. Scott Ok hurry! Everyone runs into the ship and it takes off. Mantis So how exactly will we kill 89P13? Scott Well we could split up some of you could kill the guards and the others can kill 89P13 me Groot and drax will go for 89P13 and the others can fight the guards. Drax That is a pretty decent plan Gamora Yeah impresive Scott Don't make me blush. The ship goes to the coordenates and they arive. ' the planet is half naturel and half metalic it also has two rings that form an x around the planet one half is gas like and the other is once again metalic it also has buildings but no clouds the planet is called halfworld.' Chapter 3 the infinity fight Scott decided to land in an empty unguarded area as far away from civilization and they landed in an orange desert . Scott brigned the canon he both from the collector and put his sun lava armor under his general suit. he came out first as the others prepared and joined him. as they walked threw the desert they split up as instructed. and walked towards the mechanical half of the planet the team that was meant to attack the guards did exactly that. Scott Groot and drax made sure to stay hidin as they made theyre way to the giant lab. Drax So how will we enter? Scott Il go see whats going on by crouching threw the air vents il open the door from the inside. Groot I am groot Scott Don't worry groot i did this millions of times. Scott places himself on all fours and slowly makes his way into the vents he gets out to a lab that has potions, computers and research equipment. everything was broken and scratched and two scientist bodies layed there devoid of life they were also scratched and bitten. One of the scientists had a glowing green needle in his pocket as Scott saw it, flashbacks of Stan aproaching scott with the needle in hand were flooding back. he shook his head and threw the needle on the wall destroying it. '' the labs entrance door which was half open.'' He calmly moved forward and looked into the lobby and there were multiple human bodies he opened the entrance from the inside as drax and groot entered. Drax Did you do this? Scott No that wasn't me! Groot I AM GROOT Scott Groot come on... i would never do such a thing. Scott searched the bodies and he found potions to cure bruisses and broken bones and they got out of there and outside they saw raccoon prints of blood and they followed them. Gamora Nebula and Mantis kept fighting threw the onslaught of robot guards it was a challenge as Nebula kept throwing firebals and the others started to cut threw some guards. Scott, Drax and Groot arrived at some kind of castle containing lots of guards and treasure. Scott Ok get ready guys because things are about to get tight! They ran into the castle and started attacking groot threw them out of the why drax cut them out and scott shot them with his canon the guards were nothing but powder as they were shot. the others were alarmed and surprisingly they werent normal guards they were grey metalic like alien creatures with an infinity sign on theyre torso they had no feet or hands and they had sharp edges on theyre arms and legs as they floated towards them. Scott attempted to shoot them but the lasers bounced back. Scott What are these things! Drax I have no idea but il cut them open! Drax attempted to cut them open put as he stabbed one his knife broke and he was stabed by it. Groot was able to push them off and it killed a phew of them. Scott aproached Drax and made him drink a potion he was fully cured and stood back up. Groot I IM GROOT Scott Hes asking us to stand behind him! Drax Got it! They both went behind Groot as he threw them off. Gamora Nebula and Mantis were each getting taken down by the guards and they were captured in a large cell and the guards decided to leave the cell near ''89P13's chamber at the top of his castle. '''89P13 is another humanoid raccoon that is 37.0" (3’1”) | .95 m it is wearing an orange and black suit he is surounded by stolen treasury and he sits on a large throne it has a phew implants on his back.' Mantis Well that is confusing he looks like scott... Gamora Don't worry il find a way to get us out! Nebula Yeah that thing might be the leader of this army. Rocket walks to the cell and grabs the bars looking straight into the prisoners eyes. Rocket You guys don't deserve to be flesh and bones you deserve to be cyborgs! Rocket guards the cell waiting for scott and the others. Groot has cleared the area and they run up thunsands of steps to the last floor and they meet Rocket. Scott WHAT ARE YOU! Rocket Raccoon I im the leader of this army and i will show the universe how it feel to be a cyborg monstrocity! Drax Your a little vermine! Rocket looks at drax in anger. Rocket What did you call me! Drax LITTLE VERMINE TRASH PANDA! Rocket screams and runs at Drax with a knife in hand and they both duel blocking eachother 3 times until drex gets cut on his torso. Scott shoots at Rocket but he avoids them he then runs and jumps and scott and Groot pushed him off. Drax stands back up and stabs rockets back and he falls and shakes uncontrolebly the others suround him in fear of what might follow. Rocket scratched Draxes arm and he backed off screaming. he went for scott next but he blocked him off and Groot pinned him to the floor and Scott puts his foot on his head. a closed portal gets scotts attention and there seems to be a large baterie that can fit inside like the one he picked up. he moved away from rocket and inserted the power source he collected and the portal opened. Scott GROOT THROW HIM IN! Groot i am groot Groot throws him into the portal and as he is transported the portal shuts down. Drax Where did that transport him? Scott In the marvel cinematic universe. Scott shoots the cell and it breaks apart afterwards time itself stops and tristan apears before the gang. The gang feels calm and happy as they see tristan. He is wearing a white toxedo and pants with matching shoes. Scott Who are you? Tristan Well im the founder of this universe and i was instructed to visite you? Scott Who told you? Tristan Well the creator of all universes of course. Scott Before you go i have questions. Tristan You can only ask 3 questions as i have other things to attend too. Scott Fine... How did i become what i im? Tristan Well as you died as Peters father you decided to reancarnate as a Raccoon and you asked me to evolve you into what you are today. Scott Well i did say that i would always be there. Tristan And you were but far away. Scott Whatabout drax then? Tristan Well Drax was born on Half world in the natural side he tried to discover his he had one father and brother they were both fighters and showed him how to properly fight but his father unfortunitly passed away in a war that took place between humans and humanoid animals. as for his brother he moved to a better place drax was then discovered by space pirates and you know the rest. Scott Can you bring back Narnia! Tristan Would you rather have her back or your parents? Scott Well they are all great people but narnia is the one that helped me get out of the ulc base and i wanted to advance our relationship so i choose her. Tristan Fair enophe. Tristan points next to scott and narnia apears next to him they hug eachother and a blinding light apears and the characters found themselves in the amazon forest. Drax What happened? who is that? Scott Well tristan talked to me and he revived Narnia, maybe someday il meet him again? Narnia hello everyone! Gamora Well atleast this nightmere is over, and hello there. Mantis Nice to meet you! Nebula so what do we do now? Narnia Well you could tell me about your adventures at my house as im interested. Everyone agrees and they talk about theyre adventures while walking to her house Chapter 4 the mystery of the collectors museum As the other Guardians moved to theyre own housses Scott, Narnia, Maverick and groot were relaxing but then scott was concerned of the collectors museum as he hasn't heard about it for years. Scott Have you guys heard of the collectors musuem? Narnia No its been awhile since i did. Maverick I only received a call from the collector about him coming to Save me Groot i am groot Scott (sighs) we might have to get to the bottom of this mystery. Narnia Well im in! Groot i am groot Maverick i don't seem to have a choice... The group go back into the mobius, Narnia prepares her sharp star like knives, Maverick cleans and fixes his arrows, and Scott recharges his guns and canons and sits on his pilot seat and groot drinks the most water he can. as everyone is ready they sit in the living room and scott takes the ship of the ground to the darkness of space. The ship is forced to advance threw the asteroid belt of the milky way it seems to be harder then scott remembered. Some were easy to avoid but others stood out and almost broke the ship however the ship made it out in one piece. Narnia You impress me with your driving skills where did you learn all this? Scott My father told me everything about spaceships especialy this one. Narnia well its good to have you on this team. Scott Well thank you! Groot I am groot Scott Groot im not a mascot! im the leader theres a difference. Groot I AM groot Scott NOOO! don't say things like that! The ship goes at hyper speed and reaches the planet were the museum is located. as the ship lands our heroes are surprised to see that the museum was replaced by a large prison with an infinity sign in the center of it. Maverick I wasn't expecting that? Narnia I think we went to the wrong direction... Groot i am groot Scott Guys i swear this is where the museum was! lets go! The first one to get off the ship was of course Scott Clarkson with his canon containing the cube the others got off a phew minutes after. with theyre weapons and armor and they walked infront of the giant building. screaming can be heard from inside the building as maverick was about to enter scott stoped him with his hand. Scott il find another way in Maverick Why? Scott Because this place could be filled with traps with all the screaming it makes it obviouse. Groot i am groot Groot points to the roof of the prison. Scott Ok the roof seems like a good alternitive we will climb it. Scott and groot climb the walls first and arrive at the ceiling preparing for an attack the others arrive shortly after. Mantis My arms are tired Narnia Well thats what happens when you climb things its normal Mantis Oh ok then Maverick Im surprised to see that no one is guarding this area? Groot I AM groot Scott They are all most likely inside the prison observing the prisoners. Scott Ok groot take down the roofs door Groot takes down the door by pushing it and the group enters silently there are many jail cells and inmates of every kind that attempt to grab our heroes but they manage to avoid them. Scott notices that the prisoners look like heroes some are crazy and some not to firther prove that they are they showed theyre powers. the team stopped at stairs infront of a large screen millions of handless and footless grey metalic kind of aliens were floating watching the screen as it turned on. the video was playing a live feed of a man talking he had a purple gem on his forehead and its energy was flowing threw him his name is Welder Nixon. Welder Nixon Ive waited Years to jail every single superheroe to join my infinity army and we only have a phew left to jail until the brainwashing will make me theyre leader, and we will be unstopeble. The army aplauses and the tv turns off and the aliens split up to go check on the prisoners once again. the gang starting to make up a plan. Scott Ok guys now listen up! we gotta find where that jerkwad is and free every prisoner. Narnia Then we have to split up? Groot i am groot... Groot is concerned and sad about what might follow. Maverick well goodluck to all of you Scott Don't worry groot we will all be alive and well i promise Scott Il free the prisoners and you guys go get that crazed maniac The others sneaked by the guards and Scott quitly searched for a way to free all of the prisoners. Ufortunitly he didn't find an open all prison doors option anywhere so he had to ask the prisoners to help out and so he went to the nearest cell. The Others found the door to the maniacs office but it was guarded by lasers that detect movement when touched groot went first and touched one and it activated the alarm. Maverick WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! Groot I AM GROOT Some alien floated towards them and they faught back by punching kicking and aiming arrows at them. The cell had 2 heroes that had ice powers they seemed to be extremely cold as theyre skin were white as snow and they wore large ice armor. Scott walked and them and looked into theyre eyes and they looked back. Scott We don't have much time if i free you will you help me free the others! Icy Cubert We agree. Scott saw yet another keypad to open the cell and he sighed but he was able to find a code on the electric bracelet they wore it was 9745 and so he entered the code and freed them. Icy Cubert Thanks ro- Icy Cubert realises that he isn"t rocket as scott stares at him with his head down doing his death stare. both heroes back away to the other cell as Scott flies to the second floor with his jet pack to another cell. Groot takes down the locked door to the maniacs cell and they are forced to fight him. Welder Nixon I was waiting for you and now you will be mine! Nixon projects lasers from his hands and takes down groot he has started to burn Mantis searches for water and the others take cover. Mantis eventualy puts the fire off groot and runs towards Nixon inraged but as she is about to cut him he grabs her forehead and takes her energy away he falls lifeless on the ground. Nixon kicks her behind groot and Maverick throws an explosive arrow to Nixon's torso and it blows up on him and he gets thrown to the wall and falls face first on the ground but he shortly comes back up. Nixon How dare you! Maverick Go ahead and try to take me down Nixon jumped over the next arrow and runs then grabs Mavericks head and sucks his energy away he throws him with Mantis. Narnia throws 3 star knives at Nixon and he avoids them all and runs towards her she jumps over him and throws a boomerang type star knife Nixon avoids the first throw. Nixon You are all weak fleshy mortals! The boomeran hits Nixon on his back and he sreams in pain and pulls it out he throws it back at Narnia and she gets hit on the torso he then takes her energy away. Groot creates a wooden shield around the gang and Nixon shoots small laser balls to form a hole inside. All the heroes are freed and they fight theyre way to the exit a giant door awaits them everyone of them decide to mix theyre powers to form a giant ball of energy tp pass through the door. The giant ball blows up upon contact to the door and it opens. Scott Ok you guys are free now go one and save the universe! Every hero run outside and disapear in the distance. The collector attempts to strangle scott but he notices and jumps forward. Scott YOUR STILL ALIVE! Collector Oh im not that easy to take down you trashy animal! Scott YOU ASKED FOR IT! Scott kicks him in the face and kicks his crouch. The Collector shoots Scott with an electricity bullet gun and scott screams and falls on the ground in pain. Collector Goodbye you inraged raccoon. The Collector disapears before Scotts eyes. Groot screams and Scott hears it. Scott GROOT IM COMING! Scott painfully stands up and drinks a spare curing potion and he then runs to Groot and sees the fight. Nixon is about to throw his deadliest laser but scott gets in the way and blocks it infront of groots shield. Nixon GET OFF MY WAY! Scott NO LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE! Nixon Wow you truly have changed since the incident of your parents death, well i know what will shut you up. Nixon Gets a glowing green needle out. Category:Good tails doll Category:Adventure stories